


this could never be canon

by yourlocalbloodychicken



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Someone Help Will Graham, Will Graham - Freeform, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, head canon, let will graham sleep, ngshlaksdnfdlsk, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbloodychicken/pseuds/yourlocalbloodychicken
Summary: The head canon I think we all (especially Will) deserve.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	this could never be canon

Will Graham slept peacefully.


End file.
